


I Bet I could Do Better (18+ Content)

by TheNaughtyEgg



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyEgg/pseuds/TheNaughtyEgg
Summary: What started out as a normal Bro's Night Out between Sonic and Eggman turns into an experience that forms an unspeakable bond between them.Sonic is +21 years old in this story.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I Bet I could Do Better (18+ Content)

It started out like one of those lazy nights. I invited Sonic to join me to have a bro’s night out; enjoy a drink and an overpriced meal at a bar, talk about stupid things and just having a good laugh at everything. It had sort of become a tradition between the two of us since Sonic had hit legal age to drink; to have one of these nights out every month, even if most of the time we didn’t drink anything alcoholic. Though, every once in a while, we would cave and have a special drink. 

It just so happens tonight was one of those nights where we did. 

The bar we always go to is a bit of a distance from Hedgehog Village, so we always stayed the night in a cheap motel close by, even if we know exactly why the motel had business there in the first place. Thankfully, the walls weren’t thin and sound didn’t travel through them, so anything happening from our neighbors didn’t disturb us. What happened in these rooms usually stayed in these rooms, for better or worse. 

I felt a bit lighter in the head than normal, and found myself talking Sonic’s ear off as we were trying to wind down for the evening, my body warm and my mind buzzed. “I told you! You didn’t need to drink my drink, Egg.” Sonic chuckled, making fun of me as I kept realizing I was constantly talking nonsense. “You were even suggesting two would be too much for you.” 

I ended up finishing Sonic’s drink that night due to Sonic not really enjoying the flavor. I wish it’d get through his stubborn skull that he doesn’t have to drink anything alcoholic at these night outs if I happened to order one, but he insists that “this time, he’ll find one he likes.” I never argued with him, but it always seemed to end the same. I am the one drinking his side of the alcohol to not let the money go to waste. I knew, eventually, that’d bite me in the ass, but I also never got to drink much, so I took the risk. Usually, I would end up crashing in the motel’s bed after talking nonsense for about an hour and wake up with a mild headache in the morning. I knew how bad I could get if I went overboard, but always reminded myself that I wouldn’t step out of line as long as I stayed away from heavier alcohol. 

I never took into consideration that my rambling would be the end of my streak of keeping control. 

I chuckled, having a large smile on my face as Sonic threw one of his pillows onto my bed. “I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m just a little tipsy is all.” I fell onto the edge of my bed, instantly regretting the suddenness that followed. I laid there for a moment, letting my dizzy head catch up. “And I’ve drank worse. I’m just not use to having this much on our trips is all.” 

Another pillow was thrown my direction, this time landing on my face. I grunted, letting it sit there to try and calm my thoughts. “You’ve also said that you are a lightweight when it comes to alcohol.” 

I hated when he was right. I always ended up losing myself after only drinking for a short amount of time. Thankfully, I stay relatively in control of what I am doing, but I also find myself throwing caution to the wind when it comes to more deviant actions. I am prone to blurting out things without even a moment of thought, too. Whatever came to my head, more often than not I spoke it. Usually Sonic uses this to get plans out of me before I even start working on them, and I always realize it after the fact, laughing at my slippery tongue and add, “Well then, I guess I can shelf that idea for a month or two.” 

I sat up, fixing my accumulating fort of pillow at the end of the motel bed. “I’m fine, though. I just feel a little tipsier than normal is all.” I started to fluff one of the pillows, fixated on it and mindlessly continuing to massage it. I could hear Sonic laughing at me behind me, almost breaking myself from the mindless activity. 

“Are you sure you are only ‘a little tipsier’ there Egg?” I finally stopped, slowly looking back at Sonic with slight embarrassment on my face. “Because you are giving that pillow a premium massage over there.” 

I found my thoughts floating around, nodding. “I guess I was. I move my hands when I need to burn off extra energy, or something.” I found myself continuing, a small trickle of enjoyment starting to come out of it. “It is kind of soothing, really.” 

“Did anyone tell you how hilariously weird you get when you are drunk?” 

“I’m not drunk,” I protested, smacking Sonic with the well massaged pillow. “I’m just very tipsy.” 

“Your drunk.” He chuckled, rolling his eyes and pushing the pillow back over to me. “You must be a blast to be around at parties.” 

I shrugged, finally putting the massaged pillow with the others. “I try not to drink at parties. I don’t want to risk myself going overboard and saying something stupid to someone I don’t know.” I chuckled again, a new thought coming to my head. “I usually drink with someone to keep me in check, but that someone is usually Orbot and he tends to egg me on if I’m at my regular.” I realized what I said and started laughing. “Egged on.” 

I noticed Sonic tilt his head in confusion. “Your regular?” 

“Well, use to be my regular. I haven’t been there for a while now. You know, being stuck in my base a lot more often and not able to have any fun with the hot guys there.” I grew to a stop, my face becoming hot with embarrassment as I instantly regret what I had said. “Forget I said that.” I tried to swallow the hundreds of thoughts that came flooding into my head. 

“So, you use to drink at a gay bar?” Sonic responded with a snicker. “I didn’t realize you played _that_ way.” I knew what he was implying, emphasizing his words and leaving little wiggle room for the imagination. 

I shook my head, trying violently to get the more deviant thoughts out of my mind. “It wasn’t as often as you would think. I wasn’t sleeping with everyone there. Just the ones I knew from college.” I started to furiously mess with my mustache. “It didn’t happen often. Maybe twice, three times.” I bit my lip, again regretting what was coming out of my mouth. “I need to stop talking.” 

Sonic was failing to hold his laughter at my expense. _How is he comfortable with what I was saying?_ “You’re fine, Eggy. I rarely see you all flustered like this.” He snorted, looking away. “Holy Lyric, your face is red.” 

I couldn’t respond, my head spinning in more sexual thoughts. I started feeling my saliva pile up under my tongue. I needed to turn the topic, fast. “I’m just a bit thrown off is all. You threw a curve ball on me. And I kind of rambled on too much about what I did when I was younger.” I was starting to mentally panic, my vision growing unsteady. I suddenly noticed how frantic my breathing was becoming. 

“It’s alright Egg. I don’t mind you getting a little more personal with me.” Sonic got up from his bed and came closer to me. “you slept with a couple of guys from college. Doesn’t really change anything.” He paused, looking down at his feet for a moment. “Though, I can't really imagine you sleeping-” 

“Sonic, _please_ , don’t finish that sentence.” I was looking the other way, my mind swirling with memories and thoughts that wouldn’t leave my head. “Besides, I am far from...” I cleared my throat. “Anyway, yes, I use to spend some time at...at that bar.” 

Sonic patted my back, causing my body to quiver, biting back a soft moan that wanted to come out. Goosebumps quickly spread all over my body as I felt my body try to recover. “Sorry, did I go too far?” 

“No, no.” I spoke in short, shaken breaths. “I’m just a bit unstable. I’m not use to the topic.” I nervously chuckled, trying to relax myself, failing. “I just...sorry, my mind isn’t in the right place.” 

“Your fine.” Sonic started heading across the room to the small sink next to the restroom, pouring himself a small glass of water. 

The room fell silent for a moment, leaving me to my thoughts. I started quivering, finally caving in to my darker thoughts. I started to mumble under my breath, not realizing I was loud enough for Sonic to hear “It felt...so good...” I took a heavy breath, holding my head, trying to keep it from spinning in sexual pleasure. “I haven’t felt so good in a while.” 

“ _Really_?” Sonic had gotten close again, but I had fallen too far into my thoughts to fully realize it anymore. “You do realize I can hear you.” 

I nodded slightly, my mind flooding in fuzzy pleasure. “I haven’t...oh dear Lyric, it was amazing.” I let a soft moan slip out at the goosebumps started to come back. “I don’t think I could feel that way again.” 

I broke out of my thoughts with Sonic clearing his throat. “Jeez. If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought you were suggesting I would be a disappointment.” 

I sat there for a moment, growing hot with embarrassment after finally realizing what I had been saying. “No, no. I was just thinking out loud...” I chuckled very nervously, my finger starting to twirl my mustache again. “Besides, I wasn’t expecting you to try anything. After all, I doubt you can reach that spot.” I felt myself grow hot with more embarrassment. “I didn’t mean-I should really shut up.” 

Sonic let off a grunt. “Who says I couldn’t?” 

I tried to collect myself, wanting to stop what I knew could very well happen if I kept talking, but the words kept coming out naturally. “I mean, you aren’t exactly built to have sex with someone like me.” I felt my grip on my sensibility quickly slipping away. All I kept thinking of was the sexual feelings. 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t.” 

I was quickly growing overwhelmed, covering my beating face with my hands, giving what little strength I had left in stopping the sexual urges to take control. “I’m just...” I was struggling to get out of the hole I had fallen in, my breathing growing heavy as I was losing my battle with my urges. “It’s just...” I bit my lip again as another wave of goosebumps flew though my body. “Fuck, I can’t...” 

“You really want it, don’t you?” He sounded interested, with a plan in mind. I slowly gave into my thoughts, nodding slowly. “And you’re sure about this?” I nodded again. 

I felt gentle movements on my back, causing my heart to race and a sudden, moan like gasp to escape my chest. His hands were already under my loose, casual clothing, quickly making his way around my thighs. My head was spinning as I twitched as he slowly moved his hands. “If you feel uncomfortable, we can stop.” He was in complete control over things, sounding so comfortable and understanding. I found my hand following down to his, realizing they were hovering over my pants. My breathing was uneasy, my body quivering in anticipation. “Easy now.” 

My hand was completely covering his. I scooped them gently into my palms, my thoughts becoming blank. All I wanted was to lose control. I lifted his head with my other hand, finally throwing away the small bit of fight I had left to stop this from progressing any farther by taking his lips with mine. My body was quivering as I felt my saliva mixing with his, pulling him just a little closer as I pushed my tongue into his mouth. For a moment, my mind became black, forgetting who it was I was making out with as I felt one of his hands pull my head closer. 

His hand started rubbing my thigh, making my lips press harder, my saliva slowly overpowering his. He finally pulled away, panting as our lips separated. “I didn’t expect it to feel like that.” He chuckled, licking his lips. “You weren’t kidding.” I noticed he was starting trying to hide his obviously growing erection, snickering a little as he caught on to my gaze. “I never had someone else’s tongue inside my mouth before, ok.” His fur was starting to stick up. 

I gently took his chin again, bringing it back in front of me. “You’re getting flustered.” I took his lips again, letting him take control as he tried to push me onto my back. I felt his tongue rub up on mine, his saliva overtaking my taste buds. I let myself be over taken, pulling away after another moment with a heavy gasp, feeling his hand move around my thigh more. I started moving my hand with is, directing it to my crotch. His hand rubbed over the overbearing bulge of my underpants, making me gasp loudly, my body twitching again. 

Slowly, I felt my pants slide off my body, my dick instantly pointing up. I couldn’t hold back my moaning as the air made it erect completely. “You are bigger than I was expecting you to be.” Sonic chuckled, gently taking it with his hand. I let out a cry as I felt him fondle it gently, falling onto my back as he started to climb onto my open lap, his dick rubbing up onto mine. He chuckled a little “I see what you meant now.” 

It was much smaller than my dick, as I had thought. I kept looking at the tip, my mouth drooling for it to get closer. “It isn’t as small as I originally expected.” I looked away from it, looking up at Sonic’s face for the first time since he started. His fur was puffed up and uneasy, his face as red as mine. “You’re really adorable when you are flustered, you know that?” 

Sonic’s fur puffed out more, a few quills coming out and getting caught in other quills. “Now hold on a moment!” I chuckled, smiling a rather huge smile. Sonic twitched his ear, lowering his head to be even with my dick. 

My body quickly realized what he had planned, gasping before he even touched it. “I’m not really,” I stopped, letting out another pleasant cry as his gentle stokes grew more intense, his mouth going around the tip. I fought back wrapping my legs around his neck and pushing my dick deeper inside his mouth, letting out a cry which echoed inside the small motel room. “Sta-hah there!” I felt myself squirt a small amount of precum inside his mouth, crying out from my dizzy mind. 

Sonic looked back up, licking his lips more furiously. “Gosh, you are loud.” He chuckled, noticing my face had become violently red. “Relax, breath.” I couldn’t speak, unable to make out what my body wanted to have happen. I felt Sonic sit back on my open lap. “You are going to pass out.” 

He let my mind have a moment to catch up, my breathing became steady as I felt my way to his hands. “I’m just not as use to being played with like that.” The small sentence took my breath away. I rested my head on the bed, panting. “I was caught by surprise.” 

After another short moment of silence passed before I let off a softer moan. “Dear Lyric, my head is spinning.” I tried to lift my head, but I felt Sonic’s hand slowly rub on my thighs again as he got off my lap and stood between my open legs, making me let out a louder moan. 

I flinched, feeling a Sonic’s hands rub around my ass, my breath growing uneasy again as he started rubbing it methodically. “Is this more of what you are used to?” 

I let off another moan, my brain screaming for something to go inside of me. “More.” I let my head loll to the side, more collected saliva dripping down my mouth. I started mixing my words together, unable to speak. 

Sonic hesitated for a moment, waiting for me to make eye contact again. I managed to keep focus on his eyes, which were larger than normal. “You _are_ ok with this, right Eggman?” 

I smiled, gently crossing my legs behind him, letting one of my ankles rub up his tail causing his fur to spike up. “Please. Fuck me as hard as you want.” I let off a small, almost quiet laugh. “Drive me crazy.” He started to try and lift my legs, but was struggling. I quickly realized that this position wouldn’t work as well for him, and shook my head. “Hold on, this isn’t going to work.” 

My judgement tried to return to me, weakly trying to stop me from going farther, making me hesitate as I pushed my legs off the bed and turned around. I constantly asked myself “ _What are you doing? You know what you’re getting yourself into! He’s going to fuck you!_ ” I let my knees fall to the ground, letting my ass stick out, my dick dangling comfortably along the bed. I pushed back my judgement again, taking my hands and pulling away my ass to expose my hole. I bit my lip, feeling Sonic’s hands cover mine. I cried out again, letting Sonic’s hands hold my ass as I removed mine. “Oh, dear Lyric.” 

I felt the tip of his dick rub on the outside of my asshole, making me twitch and bite my lip down, causing it to bleed. He said something, but I couldn’t hear him as my mind exploded with thoughts. He pushed through, making me twitch more violently, a heavy stream of precum squirted out as I felt him go deeper inside of me. His hands left my cheeks, holding onto my waist as best as he could as he thrusted fully inside me. 

My brain started to scream. _His dick is barely touching my sensitive spot._ I could feel it, the tip of his dick was just barely rubbing up the walls of my insides, pushing my sensitive spot just enough to make me notice. “There!” I cried out, trying to figure out a way to have him push just a little bit farther. “Fucking, oh Lyric, right there.” I felt myself violently twitch and thrust myself, causing Sonic’s dick to slip out as I uncontrollably pushing my middle and ring fingers into my ass to try and rub it myself. “Lyric, Fuck, there.” I started feeling myself grow tense as I started cumming with each movement of my fingers, hearing my screams echo loudly in the room. 

I felt my hand getting pulled out gently, Sonic calmly trying to relax my violently twitching body. “Easy Eggman.” I was breathing in sporadic puffs of heavy breaths, my chest heaving as I felt myself dripping in sweat and saliva. “I told you I could reach it.” 

I shook my head, trying my hardest to figure out how to speak. “There. Close.” I let out a long, disjointed moan. “More. Fuck. Yes.” I felt like I was going insane. “Right there.” 

I bit down on the blankets as Sonic thrusted inside me again, muffling my sexual screams as he pushed closer up into my sensitive spot for just a moment. The tip of his dick was so agonizingly close. The blanket slipped out of my gaping mouth letting my sexual screams go unfiltered. I felt myself grow tense as he thrusted again. I let myself losing complete control, crying out in pure sexual insanity as I felt myself cum again, violently thrusting the air as Sonic pushed deeper. My knuckles were white as I gripped the other side of the bed, my throat burning from my loud screaming. 

I laid there for a moment, my grip on the bed weakening after my climax was subsiding. I couldn’t stop twitching, softly moaning each time my body flinched and twisted. I was unable to talk, my mind was a tornado of pleasure, making it impossible to focus. I wanted to lose control again, but my legs were weak and I felt exhausted. 

I felt Sonic leave from behind me, then suddenly saw him sitting in front of me on the other side of the bed. “You are _seriously_ loud.” 

I managed to nod weakly, still panting heavily as he brought me into another kiss. I tried to push myself inside his mouth, but my whole body was unable to respond and I let the kiss slip by. I finally managed to put words together in my head as I slowly started to roll myself onto the bed completely. “I never felt that,” I staggered, unable to think of the word. I managed to get my head to my pillows, rolling onto my back and started heavily pant again. “I felt like I was going completely insane.” 

I noticed Sonic slowly crawling into the bed, eyeing my dick, which was growing limp. “What?” 

“I just feel, I don’t know.” His eyes started to dart around. “I’m a bit curious how it feels.” I managed to let out a hefty laugh. I wasn’t mentally capable of going again, feeling my energy quickly dropping and my consciousness fizzling out. Sonic must have realized, as I felt the blanket covering me. I instinctively started to curl into the blanket, trying to stop my twitching. “Another time then?” 

I didn’t respond for a moment, finally feeling my body calm itself, the twitching slowing down to a stop. I weakly nod, rolling onto my side and suddenly feeling the weight of everything smack my body down into a dreamy void. I barely felt Sonic nuzzle close to me, quietly chuckling at my sudden dip in energy. “So, did I make you feel the same way as you did before?” 

I started to laugh more heavily, turning to Sonic for a moment and smiled. “I am going to be honest with you. I’ve had sex before, but never had I felt so, I don’t know the word.” I tried my hardest to think of a way to explain the feelings I had when he was thrusting inside me, but all I could muster when the thoughts came to my mind was sudden, soft moans. “Holy shit, it was something else.” 

“I’ll take that as a win, then.” Sonic spoke with pride. I had let my head fall back to the pillow, but I could easily tell he had a triumphant look on his face, his chest puffed out. “Score one for Sonic.” 

“I didn’t know we were keeping score.” I felt my consciousness slip, my eyes too heavy to keep open. 

“I’m going to be honest with you Egg.” I let off a quiet grunt, trying to stay awake to hear what Sonic wanted to tell me. “This was a bit of an experience, to say the least.” I nodded slowly. I felt myself drift deeper into unconsciousness. Sonic must have realized I wasn’t coherent anymore, as I felt him nuzzle close to me again. “Night Eggman.” I mumbled incoherent words, my consciousness finally slipping from my grasp completely. 

The two of us were sleeping close together that night; a strong yet strange, unspoken bond formed between us. We never spoke about it, and we acted like nothing happened when we were out and about. But since then, we seemed to have always slept in the same bed in the motel by the bar on a bro’s night out. Nothing crazy would happen, usually, unless we both felt comfortable enough, then we would agree to lose control of ourselves for a night, making the bond ever tighter. 


End file.
